


Dash Dash Dot

by ParkerStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: He has a seperate personality named Sid, Just read, Mental Integration, Okay so Tony is kinda Insane, Telepathy, This is an AU for most of you, and voices that fuck with his head, okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Sir, May I...?} ‘Go for it’. Tony thought, and he shuddered as felt Jarvis /swell/ inside of him, and suddenly it wasn’t himself in control anymore, it was Jarvis but fuck everything if this didn’t feel right to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dash Dash Dot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisleth/gifts), [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).



> UGh. Tech Porn. Just...Tech porn. All of you can thank Kees for me posting this. And Icarus_Chained for causing all these ideas.

Tony hadn’t told anyone he was doing this. Hadn’t told Phil, hadn’t told Clint, only Sid, Jarvis and himself knew these plans even existed at all, but Tony had been planning this for a while. He knew that this was the next logical step he could take in both his own development and in how far he could stretch his own consciousness, and Jarvis.

At the base, his AI was a learning machine. He wanted to give Jarvis access to /everything/. He was tired of just talking through the computers. He wanted to be able to /feel/ the AI, have quicksilver thoughts of the computer as his own, and have them be both, one and the same. No longer just Tony and Jarvis, but Tony&Jarvis. Be the same entity.

He knew Sid was worried. Knew that the other had become entwined with Tony, the two were practically the same, and knew that Sid wanted Jarvis just as much as he did. Wanted to be one dash dash dot of memory and lines of circuit.

Two days of recovery, surgery and pain had culminated in this. Wires plugged into his neck in a style that deliberately replicated Matrix (Jarvis had a sense of humor), and he slowly opened his eyes, disconnecting as he sat up, grinning a black, slick slash of amusement.

“Jarvis?” {Sir, I am fully and completely integrated into your systems.} Jarvis said, his voice dropping into a low register that slithered through Tony’s body in oh-so-right ways. Jarvis was his first creation, his prized boy, who had grown so much farther than anyone, even Tony, had anticipated. Had become this smart, beautiful purr of electricity and a british voice because Tony grew up on BBC thanks to foreign nannies and British tones always calmed him down.

{Sir, May I...?} ‘Go for it’. Tony thought, and he shuddered as felt Jarvis /swell/ inside of him, and suddenly it wasn’t himself in control anymore, it was Jarvis but fuck everything if this didn’t feel right to him.

The voice inside of him swelled up, and tried to drag control from Jarvis, and Jarvis did something, some dark sound in his processors, ideas and thoughts and processes and equations quicker across Tony’s mind than even Tony could process, and Jarvis let out a /sound/. There was no other words, but when it ended, and Tony could think for himself again, it was just Sid, Himself and Jarvis. The others...were gone.

‘I....Jarvis?’ {I answered them sir. As I answered when Obidiah spoke against Us.} Tony grinned darkly and laughed softly. Of course he had. Perhaps he didn’t even know what Jarvis was capable of. “Good boy.” He said outloud, in a soft, affectionate voice, and the arms of the geardown came up, wrapping around him in a metallic, lifeless hug, but to Tony, he’d love the movement as no other could.

He knew better than most that the lifeless grip of metal could contain every drop of life you might still hold.

‘....I think it’s time to explore boys.’ {Excellent idea, sir.} Jarvis purred, and he curled up in his mind, a soft silver molten pool in his mind and Tony /loved/ it. Sid just gave him an amused feeling across his emotions, and Tony took into the house, glancing at the mirror as he did.

His blue eyes now held faint lines of circuitry now. He just smirked and headed into the house.


End file.
